Feline Foes
by lorruh
Summary: The Akatsuki arrive at Nora Fae Bridgewood's door just in time for Christmas. Disguised as innocent little kittens. Rated T for curse words. Vote on pairings!


**A/N: Hello readers, this is - obviously - another Akatsuki turned feline fanfic. I hope you enjoy. I _am _operating under the idea that the ninja world doesn't have entertainment electronics _including_ television. Anyway I have two OCs I am hoping to pair up with an Akatsuki member! Review or PM me with who you think should be with who. (With the exception of PeinxOC or KonanxOC because I don't like writing those pairings.)**

It was a cool morning in London, Ontario. A girl emerged from a large, brick house and knelt in front of a cardboard box left on her porch. It was December 1st and Christmas was soon she assumed it was a Christmas parcel.

Lifting the box and carrying inside and onto her music room floor beside a beautifully decorated Christmas tree she checked to see who it was addressed to. Her parents had left yesterday morning for a marriage conference in British Columbia and then they were making rounds to all of her aunts and uncles houses so they intended to open their gifts when they returned home.

There was no label and the flap was slightly ajar. Lifting the four flaps apart ten sets of eyes beheld her face. The girl's mouth formed an "o" and her blue eyes widened a fraction. Kittens! She quickly closed the flaps and brought the box into the living room where the floor was tile and they couldn't make a mess. She beckoned her old beagle Chaser over and let him outside and resettled in front of the box. She opened the flap again and let her blonde hair hang over her round face as she looked at all the kittens. There were ten. That was a lot of felines for someone who much preferred canines to handle. She reached in and immediately pulled back sucking on her index finger. A small silver kitten had bit her angrily and was now proceeding to scratch at the other cats and the box. Frowning she closed the flap yet again. Running to the garage she returned with a pair of gloves. Reaching behind the box to her rabbit's cage she let Zena her rabbit run loose and in one swift movement grabbed the silver kitten and placed it in the rabbit cage before fastening the cage lock mechanism. He meowed angrily and his back fur spiked up menacingly. She sighed. Maybe she'd give just that one to the pound.

Pulling Zena onto her lap she pet behind her ears and reached tentatively for a second cat. This one was dyed a deep blue and was much larger than the rest. She held it up to eye level and quickly checked it's gender at which she got a warning hiss from the big kitten. "I'm sorry but it's necessary if you want a name. I think Goliath suits you. Like the giant. Seeing as you're humongous for a kitten." She said grinning and placing him on the tiles beside her the big cat bounded to the rabbit cage grinning at the silver cat who was tearing apart his rented home. Shaking her head she reached for the third cat, this one had been a pretty periwinkle colour and was deemed a girl with a quick glance.

"You're very pretty for a cat. I think I'll name you Belle." Next was a deep maroon kitten. She lifted him up and out of the box and searched for a gender give-away but found nothing. Frowning she placed him on the ground beside the female cat and muttered to herself, "That's strange. I'll have to give you a uni-sex name then. How about Tabasco? Yeah. That's a good one." Humming she lifted out a sleek all black kitten it's eyes momentarily glinted a bright red and she dropped the kitten swearing.

"This is why I am a dog person. Spawn of Satan kitties. I'll name you Lucifer." She reached her hands into the box yet again and pulled forth two kittens that were play fighting. A yellow one in her left hand and a black one with an orange face in her right hand. The yellow one scratched at her gloved hand and she tutted as she placed both the kittens on the ground and they continued their fight. When the yellow kitten brought his claws out she swiftly placed him into the cage with the unnamed silver cat and was thanked by the black and orange one jumping into her hands and licking her. The cat jumped from her arms and ran in circles around her, slipping frequently when his claws couldn't get a grip on the tiles she laughed as Zena started and hopped away in fright of the hyper cat before grabbing him and scratching him behind the ears.

"You'll be named Benji after my six-year-old cousin. He's an even bigger handful than you." Reaching into the box of never-ending kittens she dragged out a large black and white kitten that stared unblinking up at her with big yellow eyes. She found him strangely adorable and placed him on her lap before he began purring then scratching and meowing then nipping. Pushing him off she was greeted with a hiss and meow.

"I'll name you Hyde. Since you seem to have a split personality." She lifted out two more kittens now. One was orange with black markings and another was beige with black "stitching" up it's side. The beige one turned it's head to the rabbit cage and began meowing at the silver kitten before bounding out of my hand and over to the cage swatting at the other cat. "The beige one can be named Stitch, and you," she said petting the orange one affectionately behind the ear, "can be Hallows." She turned to the rabbit cage and pointed to the yellow one.

"Citrus. You don't get a creative name because you're a bad kitty scratching the hand that saved you. And you," she pointed to the silver one, "are now Loki, after the Norse god of mischief."

Opening the cage door she let the two disciplined kittens join the others and they formed a perfect line of eight in front of the orange kitten. Wait. Eight? The girl stood and looked around for the ninth kitten, Benji, the black and orange kitten spotting him swatting at Zena's ears. She grabbed him by the scruff and hoisted him into line with the other cat who all turned in unison to stare at her their eyes, red, green, blue, white, yellow, purple, maroon, and black brought an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She lifted Zena back into her cage and went to warm up a bowl of milk for them grabbing the telephone in the process.

She dialed the familiar numbers and waited for her friend to answer.

"Hello?" Her friend Celia inquired.

"Hey Celia it's me. Can you get the car tonight? You need to come over and see what was on my porch this morning. And pick up Melissa too!"

"Yep the step-dad said I can take the Sunfire and okay I'll grab her. What do you have to show us?"

"It's a surprise Celia so don't even try. I'll see you and Melissa in an hour."

"Nora Fae Bridgewood don't you dare hang up this phone! You're going to tell me right n- BEEP"

The girl called Nora pressed the end call button defiantly. She shook out her mass of blonde-brown hair and brought the dish over to the kittens who were steadfastly ignoring her.

"Here kitty-kitties. I warmed up some milk for you!" Not one of the cats attention so much as wavered from Hallows. Frowning she placed the milk directly in front of Hallows so they would all see. "Drink this milk like good kittens now because you won't be getting your dinner until this is empty." Sitting on her comfy green couch she watched critically as the cats eyed her up and then the milk before looking to Hallows.

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

_Leader-sama do you think this female is a threat?_ Sasori inquired tilting his head as the teenage girl took out a peculiar looking metal rectangle and began pressing on the front of it.

_I'll take care of the little bitch! I'll fucking sacrifice her to Jashin-sama. _Hidan shouted preparing to pounce on the girl's unsuspecting foot.

_You will refrain from injuring our only lifeline Hidan, and Sasori, we can only wait and see. Men, and Konan, it appears as though we have been transferred into a different dimension, or perhaps the future. As, _Pein peered at his body distastefully, _felines. Kisame, Tobi, Diedara and Sasori, make yourselves familiar with the girl determine whether she is a threat and make sure she keeps us. Itachi, Konan, and myself will look for a way back to our time or world while Kakuzu and Hidan search the house and Zetsu searches the outdoor perimeter for clues?_

A chorus of agreement rose through the group and Kisame, Tobi, and Sasori padded, bounced, and strode in that order towards where the girl was now standing in the kitchen.

**Nora Fae Bridgewood's P.O.V**

I looked down as the black and orange cat I named Benji pelted full force into my leg. Laughing I picked him up and placed him on the granite counter.

"Are you okay little guy?" He meowed and rubbed his head excitedly against my hand before jumping a solid foot into the air and knocking his head against the hanging lamp as the doorbell sounded throughout the house. _Must be Celia and Melissa! Only a half hour early..._

Making my way over to the door the raven cat, Lucifer, weaved through my legs and up the stairs. _Darn, I'm going to have to get those baby gates to stop them from going all over._

Opening the door I was greeted with two very familiar faces. Celia, her pale skin and rosy cheeks stood out in the white snow covered background, and Melissa who was so bundled up in scarves and a fur hood you could only see her thin-plucked eyebrows and green-blue eyes.

I smiled. "A little early eh?"

"Well I knew my step-dad was totally going to make me drive Jake to his friend's house and I did not feel like driving across town then back out to pick up Melissa then all the way over here again and I -" Celia paused mid-ramble.

"Is that a cat?" Melissa asked the question written all over Celia's face.

"Yeah. There are ten actually. Someone left them on my porch. They're O.K."

Melissa looked at me incredulously. "You HATE cats."

"I hate the idea of cats. These ones are kind of cute to be honest. The past owner dyed some of them though."

"Oh my god. I already hate the past owner. I'd so kill them, how can someone be that cruel to little baby cats?" Celia cried picking up the maroon one I'd named Tabasco.

"That's Tabasco." I input helpfully.

"They're so cute!" Melissa cooed as she picked up Benji who hyper-actively licked her face like a puppy.

"Let's see the rest." Celia said taking off her boots and hanging up her coat she marched into my kitchen instantly spotting Goliath, the blue kitten, and Citrus, the yellow kitten.

"Ha! This one remind me of Pikachu. But awe look at it's eyes! They're so blue. I love it, what's it's name?"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, "I named that one Citrus."

"Citrus?" Celia arched an eyebrow.

"He was being a bum!" I whined reaching out to pick up Goliath who obliged, crawling into my arms. I pet him behind the ears gently as Melissa came in form the living room holding Stitches.

"I'm so jealous of you Nora. Are they house-trained?"

"I'm not actually sure. I guess I should set up a litter-box for them."

"Uh yeah. And get them off of your white carpet in the music room and the bedrooms upstairs."

I swore as I went and rounded up all the kittens, Melissa and Celia joining me in my search. Finally all ten were rounded up and sitting in an eerily straight line in front of me. Us three girls sat cross legged in front of them as Melissa and Celia awed and oohed over each kitten.

"Okay cats. You," I waved my hand at them, "poop and pee here." I pointed at the box I'd found them in now fitted with newspaper and laundry sheets to combat the smell. The cats gave it the once over and promptly began either shaking their heads or hissing.

Melissa drew her hand back from Citrus as he loosed a hiss. "What the hell is wrong with your cats?"

"I have no clue. I feed them, pet them, and give them a bathroom, and they still hate me." I sigh dramatically.

Benji and Goliath faithfully crawl into my lap and I begin rubbing them both behind their ears. I smiled, at least these two were beginning to bond with me. Chaser my beagle began scratching at the door and I checked the time. 9:38pm already?

"Hey Celia, Melissa are you guys sleeping over tonight?"

Melissa shook her head, "No. Remember my mom said no sleepovers now that I'm an 'adult'?"

Celia and I made disgusted faces. "She's way too strict. That's not fair at all! She's going away on her business convention next week though right?"

"Yeah and my dad will definitely let me stay over then!" Melissa nearly yelled with happiness her mom kept a very short leash on her but her dad was really laid-back.

"Well I can stay the night but I'll have to go really early tomorrow morning to pick my mom up for work since I took her car."

"Okay perfect while you drive Melissa home I'll set up a bed for the kittens between the twin beds downstairs." I said referring to the basement bedroom where we always slept during sleepovers because it was the only room with two beds.

"Okay! Melissa, you want to go now? I'm not going to want to drive later."

Melissa groaned, "Fine. But I'm coming over Monday since we don't have school and my mom is gone!"

"Finally Christmas break!" Celia squealed eliciting a scowl from the yellow cat in her arms.

"Finally no more exams." I groaned.

Celia grabbed her keys and ushered Melissa out the door shouting a quick good bye. The door closed and the house was silent. I turned to look at the cats and then stared back at me.

"Uh," I cleared my voice, "follow me little kitties. This way."

I led them down a flight of carpeted stairs lifting the silver kitten, Loki, up when he came close to falling as Stitches and him fought.

Entering the bedroom Hallows and Belle claimed a large throw pillow that had been left on the ground. Smiling at the sight I grabbed two spare blankets and folded them until they made a comfortable sleeping pad.

"Here kitties. You can sleep right here." Then closing the door behind me I went to grab the sleepover essentials: my laptop, laptop charger, phone charger, flannel pajamas, juice boxes, and Christmas oranges. I let Chaser in as I passed the back door and he ran about the house sniffing everything the kittens had touched.

Celia let herself in and locked the door joining me in carrying the sleepover essentials. We brushed our teeth and changed into our pajamas. Her tiny body looked adorable in black and white leopard print pajamas and I looked a little more like an adult trying to be a little kid with my larger chest and bottom in my purple penguin pajama set.

Going downstairs we let ourselves into the room with the cats and settled into the twin beds with the laptop on the table between us. Benji scrambled up the bed skirts and comforter and into my arms yet again.

"Okay, okay little guy. You can sleep with me just no accidents in the bed. Okay?" I stared as his orange head bopped up and down as if answering my question and a tiny cat smile spread across mouth.

"Okay, that's just creepy." Celia stared as well.

And then, the sleepover began.

**Akatsuki P.O.V**

_What the fuck is that? _Hidan asked staring up at the strange machinery between the two girls. It was displaying a moving photograph and music, dialogue, and other sounds were coming from it.

_Whatever it is it must be expensive._ Kakuzu mused analyzing the advanced machinery.

_That's all you every fucking talk about you ancient fucking miser. It's showing tiny people living, breathing, and talking! That's more fuckin' interesting than a mitt full of cash._

Itachi activated his Sharingan. _Hn. _The young man jumped gracefully onto the smaller blonde's bed and stared carefully at the contraption.

The smaller blond gathered him into her arms. "Nora look!" She squealed. The girl called Nora turned her face from the screen and raised an eyebrow before frowning. "That's Lucifer because of his red eyes. Look."

"Oh that's a little creepy for my liking. That reminds me of the cat in that horror movie, Pet Cemetery or something!"

Nora just laughed and Itachi gracefully leaped from Celia's arms onto the ground.

Deidara snickered as the Uchiha tried to remain dignified with his fur sticking in all directions after being nearly strangled by the tiny girl.

_ Don't be so immature kid. Focus on the problem at hand. _Sasori cautioned.

_Yeah, yeah Sasori-danna, un._

Pein pawed up the the other kittens. _This world is reliant on advanced technology and nothing else. No chakra at all resides in these girls. It is strange, but we are in no danger from them. All of our focus must be put into thinking who has the means to send us here. Orochimaru is of course an option but we must not dismiss any of our foes._

_It was probably that fuckin' copy-cat ninja and his damn village! I bet – _Hidan's words turned to snarls and threats as Nora let her dog into the room and the beagle playfully licked the poor kitten.

"Chaser, no! You're going to scare the poor kittens."

_As if this fucking mutt could scare me. You wish bitch!_

_ Hidan, she can't hear you, you idiot._

_ You're the fucking idiot Kakuzu, you fuckin' old __man!_

The dog let his tongue loll cutely from his mouth and jumped onto the bed with Nora who pulled him into her arms alongside Tobi who pawed at the dog's nose.

"You get two animals to cuddle! No fair I don't even have one."

"Well there are nine more Celia. Take your pick."

The Akatsuki shrank away as the girl approached them.

_No way, un._

_ I do not sleep._

_ Hn._

_ No way in hell you bastards, don't fuckin' look at me._

_ Kisame, you will go._

_ Ha! The big fuckin' fish man has to sleep with the little bitch._

_ Shut up Hidan before I decapitate you and put your head in the toilet bowl._

_ Yeah Hidan shut up, he's a shark man not a fish man, un._

_ Shut the fuck up you blonde-fuck. A fish is a shark._

The blonde terrorist just laughed as Kisame padded towards Celia and purred as he rubbed against her shins.

A huge grin split the girl's face and she placed him into the soft blankets and pillows on the bed before climbing in beside him and throwing an arm over his large form.

_Poor Kisame, un._

**Nora's P.O.V**

I don't remember when exactly I fell asleep but I feel like I got no sleep at all. Groaning, I heard Chaser wagging his tail by the door asking to be let out. Groggily I roll over onto... a hard, male, body. _Wait, what?_


End file.
